Science lab
There are 2 science labs on the Nova class located on Deck 3 and are easily modified for various scientific endeavors. Various Science crews rotate often among these laboratories. The Nova Class’ laboratories are well equipped due to the nature of their mission profile.Each Lab is Filled with the highest level of Scientific Equipment Each configurable to mission specific Requirements. The primary Items in each lab are: * Enahnced LCARS access Console with priority access to the Main computer Libraries and Sensor Data. * Portable Scientific Analysis Table with 2 dedicated subprocessors used to analyze sensor data, or directly process sensor readings providing faster response times due to not having to contact the Main Computer. * Overhead Sensor Cluster with full short range Sensor package. there are 14 available slots for mission specific Criteria. Included Standard Sensors are as follows: ** MSV - Multi-spectrum visual ** NED - Neutrino Emission Detector ** MR - Magnetic Resonance ** LS - Laser Spectroscopy ** DYS - Dyno-scanner(Chemical Reaction & OrganicLifeform Detector) ** FSF - Full Spectrum Field Sensor ** CFG - Containment Field Generator ** MPS - Multi-phasic Sequence Scanner * Programmable Isolinear Chip Bank - a dedicated bank of 224 isolinear chips, adaptable by reprogramming and/or replacing chipsets. can be loaded for anaylsis programs, Mission specific library availability, and Adaptive Display Readouts. * Dedicated Main Computer Priority Access Panel - used for Main Computer access and Analysis through both Tactile and Vocal Request.- * 1 Analysis Console with LCARS access Display * An elongated work table with LCARS access Display console and Overhead Sensor Access * 2 Standardized analysis Wall Consoles * LCARS Readouts and Interfaces adaptable to mission specific parameters. * 2 large Wall mounted LCARS display Panels * Portable Electron Resonance scanner - works on a sub-molecular level and its imaging resolution can be changed. It is even possible to look at a DNA base pair sequences. * Backup Structural Integrity Generator - while not always required certain areas of research benefit from enhanced Structural strength in case of extreme Mass, Density, or Explosive LAB ADAPTABILITY Each lab could be configured for mission specific setups as designated by the Ship's Science Officer or team Leader. Some of the basic Lab configurations are as Follows : * Archaeology - the branch of science, closely associated with the field of anthropology, that studied the distant past, particularly the history of humanoids and their culture by the examination of recovered material evidence.Study of alien cultures is done through the recovery, documentation and analysis of material remains and environmental data, including architecture, artifacts, biofacts and landscapes. * Biology - the scientific study of living organisms (or lifeforms) and their vital processes. The study of alien lifeforms is called exobiology * Chemistry - the science of the composition, structure, properties, and reactions of matter, especially of atomic and molecular systems. * Computer science - the field of science relating to the theory, algorithms, design, and architecture of information processing systems. These concepts are the foundation of all Starfleet computer and sensory systems. It encompasses the fields of cybernetics and robotics. * Exobotany - where experiments and studies are done on the various phylum found on the surfaces of planets being surveyed, as well as development of better, more robust terraforming flora for use in colonization. * Genetics - the field of science concerned with the study of genes, the method common to many species by which traits and characteristics are passed from one generation to the next in reproduction. * Geology - the science involving the study of the natural landforms of a planet or other celestial body with a solid surface. On a planetary scale, geology can be used to predict how a planet will develop over time. * Linguistics - the scientific study of language. There are broadly three aspects to the study, which include language form, language meaning, and language in context. * Medical - the science and practice of treating damage and ailments that affect the mind or body of a humanoid. It also deals in the prevention and diagnosis of said damage and ailments. * Physics - the natural science that involves the study of matter and its motion through space and time, along with related concepts such as energy and force. More broadly, it is the general analysis of nature, conducted in order to understand how the universe behaves.Two of the more specialized lab options are to conduct Atmospheric Physics experiments, as well as the more dangerous High-Energy Physics (note: additional SIF Field Generator has been installed in the bulkheads around the labs for this purpose). Spending several months to a year at a time away, the Nova Class’ computer core is one of the few that uses a significant part of its processing and storage capacity for scientific data. The data collected is usually offloaded at a starbase where it can be audited and distributed among the fleets. Category:Engineering Category:Science Category:Ship Systems